Applications, web pages, or electronic forms may have input fields that allow a user to enter information for processing. Users of business applications, for example, may need to enter information to complete or facilitate a particular step of a business process being executed by the business application. In connection with the business process, the user may also want additional information or access to external resources while performing tasks related to the business process. The external resources may be obtained directly by the user through online searching or through other methods external to the business application. In some instances, however, the business application or the business process may be an ad hoc solution for a specific environment or scenario, and the types of information that the user needs for a particular task associated with the business process may not be readily accessible through typical searching methods. Even if the user can obtain relevant information through online searching, for example, the information may not be suitable for the particular context of the current business process associated with the user. Also, identifying relevant information for a particular business process through searching methods external to the process may be an inefficient application of resources. For example, a user may benefit from information specific to a particular business or product while the user performs tasks associated with a business process, but the information may not be available through typical searching methods or the user may not even be aware of the types of information that may be beneficial for a particular step of the business process.
Data fields available for user input in a business application, web page, or electronic form may be presented through a user interface. The user interface may include various data fields and text. The data fields and text within the user interface may be used by an application to identify suggestions for input values or additional actions available to the user and associated with a particular data field or text. Particular text characters or data fields may be tagged, providing suggested links or action items associated with the text. The tagged fields or characters, however, may not be associated with a particular context of the user or may only be applicable to words or phrases that are generally recognized. Further, the options available to the user through the user interface may not give the user guidance in finding related information or related process steps associated with a business process. In other words, the user interface may not sufficiently meet the user's need within a particular business context.